Transcripts/Rage Cat
song playing :♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Male Volunteer: 'All right, team, gather round. sighs Okay. So today, we're gonna try to beat last year's goal and get... ...three pets adopted. :'Jessica: Three? Why stop at three? I say, we get all these pets adopted. Who is with me? Forever homes! Forever homes! Forever homes! That's the spirit. Now... Let's house some pets. :barking :panting :cheer :squawking :hissing :squeaking :Male Volunteer: 'Wow, Jess. You've got a real gift for pairing animals with families. :'Jessica: 'Well, I believe there's a perfect owner for every pet. It's up to us to find them. humming :crackling :'Jessica: 'gasps :switching on :crackling :'Jessica: 'Hello? :in distance :'Jessica: 'Dexter. How did we miss you, sweetie? :'Female Volunteer: Back away from that cage if you know what's good for you. :Jessica: ' Wha... What? :'Female Volunteer 1: 'I used to think Dexter was sweet, too. chuckles deeply Until the day I tried to feed him... ...dry cat food. :'Male Volunteer: 'I called him Dexy. Big mistake. :'Female Volunteer 2: 'Remember what happened when Monica touched his tail? :'Monica: 'Here kitty, kitty. Meow... Meow... :'Jessica: chuckles Come on, you guys. He's just a cat. :Male Volunteer: 'No! He's a bad cat. And besides, it's almost his... "time." :'Jessica: 'gasps :'Male Volunteer: Just leave it alone. :Dex-Starr: 'purring :'Jessica: 'Leave it alone? I don't know the meaning of the words. :clanking :whimpering :purring :'Monica: 'No! That purr! Everyone, run! :'Jessica: 'They don't understand you, Dexter, but I know you're a good cat. Hi, there! Interested in a sweet, adorable, cuddly little kitty? :'Mother: 'Oh, I don't know. We're not much of an animal family. :'Jessica: 'Well, having a cat like Dexter can teach your son all sorts of valuable life skills. :'Dex-Starr: 'purring :'Jessica: 'Aw, I think he likes you. gasps grunts :'Dex-Starr: 'snarling :'Jessica: 'Wait! Please! Whoa! :'Dex-Starr: 'snarling :'Jessica: Whoa! Ow. :Dex-Starr: 'snarling :'Jessica: 'yells :'Dex-Starr: 'meowing :'Male Volunteer: 'panting Jess, I told you to leave it alone! No one on Earth is going to adopt this cat. :'Dex-Star: 'snarling :'Jessica: 'What you need is an owner with a strong will, a leader you can follow... :'Dex-Starr: 'softly :'Diana: 'Certainly I will help this creature in need. :'Jessica: 'I knew you'd be perfect for each other. He's strong and independent, just like you. :'Diana: 'Fear not, Jessica. Oftentimes I cared for others' animal companions on Themyscira. I even became known as the Minotaur whisperer. chuckles See? He is pleased. sniffles nervously Oh! Ahhh! sneezes What is this witchcraft? :'Jessica: 'Oh no! :'Diana: 'sneezing :'Jessica: 'You're allergic to cats! :'Diana: 'uncontrollably :'Jessica: 'Dexter, no! Get off of her! Get off! :'Diana: muffled Remove this demon at once! :Jessica: 'Maybe what you need is a more traditional environment, a family structure to make you feel safe. :'Dex-Starr: 'softly :'Babs: 'squealing Jess, I've always wanted a cat! I'll call him Batkitten. :'Jessica: 'Why not Batcat? :'Babs: 'No, that's dumb. Batkitten! :'Jessica: 'Oh, I think we've found you the perfect owner, Dexter. Er... Batkitten. chuckles :'Dex-Starr: 'purring :'Babs: 'nervously Uh, careful, Batkitten, that's one of mommy's favorite Batman figurines! :'Dex-Starr: 'maliciously :'Babs: 'grunts Phew. That was a close one, huh? grunting :'JessicaL 'Dexter, stop that! :'Babs: 'Batkitten, don't even think about it. It took me thirty-two hours of painstaking--yells Batkitten, no! thuds :'Jessica: 'Maybe what you need is a real animal lover. :'Garth: 'He's cool with fish, right? :'Dex-Starr: 'burps :'Jessica: 'Okay, so I have no reason to think this next one will be the perfect owner, but you never know! :'Hal: 'Oh, sure I'll take him, I love these things. I'll teach him to catch a tennis ball, let him do his thing on a few hydrants. :'Dex-Starr: 'purring :'Hal: 'We're gonna bro-down hard. Right, D-Money? Who's my D-Money? :slams :'Jessica: 'in relief :'Dexter: snarling :Hal: 'painfully :blaring :'Jessica: 'in dismay Don't worry, Dexter. We just need to cast a wider net, show the world how amazing you are! :'Dex-Starr: 'growling :Smile, Dexter. Once the world sees how amazingly cute you are, you'll get adopted in no time. :'Woman: 'Aw, look at his little hat. :'Girl 1: 'He's so cute. Can we get him, Mommy, can we? :'Jessica: 'gasps nervously] Let's just... :cooing :'Jessica: '...give him a little space. :'Woman: So cute. :Jessica: 'Maybe not quite so close, :chatter :'Jessica: 'nervously :'Man: ' Oh, so cute. :'Girl 1: 'Listen to him purr, Mommy! I saw him first. :'Girl 2: 'I want him! :'Dex-Starr: 'purring :rumbling :exclaiming :'Girl 1: Look, Mommy. He's levitating. :Jessica: 'Wait. Is that......the power ring? :screaming :'Jessica: 'grunts groans :'Dex-Starr: So......you want to play dress-up with the sweet little kitty-cat, eh? How do you like......this outfit? :Jessica: 'whimpering D... Dexter? :'Dex-Starr: 'Dexter? maliciously I'm afraid not. From this day forward I shall be known as Dex-starr of the Red Lantern Corps. :'Jessica: 'Red Lantern Corps? :'Dex-Starr: 'Indeed. Our members are chosen from the angriest beings in the universe, and our rings are fueled by the red light of rage! :'Jessica: 'Oh, it was the bowtie, wasn't it? I knew that was too much. :'Dex-Starr: 'angrily :'Jessica: 'Okay, Jimmy, we just have to get that ring off of his... :footsteps receding :'Jessica: sighs ...tail. gasps whimpering Nice kitty... :Dex-Starr: 'growling angrily I am not a nice kitty! retching :'Jessica: 'Dexter, please! Let's talk about this. :'Dex-Starr: 'Wearing collars. Eating kibble. Forcing me into a forever home. My forever home is suffering! My forever home is pain! And soon, yours will be, too! retching :'Jessica: 'grunts Everyone, out the back! Go! :'Dex-Starr: 'Cat and mouse, Jessica Cruz? Very well. Come back, scaredy-cat. maliciously Meow? :'Jessica: 'gasps gasps :'Dex-Starr: 'purring You couldn't just leave it alone, could you? No, you don't know the meaning of those words! chuckles Well, then... It appears someone else has a new outfit, too. :'Jessica: 'It's over, Dex-Starr. Hand me the ring. :'Dex-Starr: Never! You shall pay for your crimes against felinity. You could never escape me. I am the ultimate hunter! coos meows meows snarling Enough! Let's see how you like being toyed with. growling :'Jessica: 'coughing thuds Argh! :'Dex-Starr: '''Oh, Green Lantern. laughs Is this what you're looking for? You'll have to be faster than that. Over here... :'Jessica: 'grunts :'Dex-Starr: 'Let's stop pussyfooting around. :'Jessica: 'groans coughing coughing :'Dex-Starr: 'And now,Green Lantern, it seems it is almost your "time." Then, this whole stinking planet will be my forever home! growling :'Jessica: 'gasps Give me the ring! :'Dex-Starr: 'My tail! snarling :surging :'Dex-Starr: 'softly :'Jessica: 'Aw, Dex. What are we gonna do with you? softly Okay, Dexter. It's almost time... :dings in distance :'Jessica: '''excitedly ...for dinner! Well, what do you think? Am I the perfect owner or what? gasps Oh, you! :music plays